


南国玫瑰（越攻）

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>越all/越幸/越迹</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

手冢国光和真田弦一郎的比赛到了赛末点，看客的心都被提到嗓子眼，一向视手冢国光为劲敌的迹部景吾却恹恹地坐在冷板凳上，无聊地拨拉着网球拍线。不二周助朝幸村精市使了个眼色，两人同时坐到他身边。  
“最近真是很无聊呢。”不二感叹道：“老是和你们混在一起，这几张脸都看得厌了。”  
幸村笑道：“我呢，超级喜欢弦一郎的脸，怎么看都不会厌呢。”  
在球场的真田脚一滑差点摔倒，明黄色的小球从他的身边飞过重重砸在球场上。  
“6-4，won by 手冢。”裁判报分，真田懊恼地挥了挥球拍：“幸村！太松懈了！”幸村朝真田挥挥手，笑得一脸无辜，突然一拍双手道：“不二你可以和我们医学系的联谊。”  
“和医学系的联谊嘛，听起来很有趣。”  
“医学系这群书呆子丑八怪有什么好玩的。”迹部看了眼幸村，不甘愿地补上一句：“你除外。”  
“医学系也是有很可爱的孩子啊。”  
“我倒是觉得可以，正好乾和大石都在医学系，可以聚聚。”  
“本大爷免了。”  
“别这样，一起玩玩嘛。”  
“你们在说什么？”手冢和真田收拾了球具过来，正好听到迹部和不二的对话，真田有些好奇地问道。  
“在说和我们医学系的联谊，真田和手冢一起来吧。”幸村朝两人眨眼睛，真田还没反应过来，手冢开口道：“我这个双休日有空。”  
真田也明白了：“双休日没有问题，迹部也一起去。”

“本大爷没兴趣。”  
不二手点着嘴唇：“但是这种宴会你不一起去，就会让人很无聊。”  
“本大爷的华丽技巧一向无人能敌。”  
“所以，就一起去吧。”  
四双眼睛满怀期望地看着他，迹部无奈叹了口气，抬手打了个响指：“你们就沉浸在本大爷华丽的聚会技巧下吧。”

目送迹部乘着豪华轿车离开，不二的笑容淡了几分：“呐，幸村，我们这样做会不会太过分了？ ”  
“他和忍足分手已经三个月了，也是时候走出来。放心吧，我有很可爱的学弟要介绍给他。”  
“顺便也帮手冢和真田介绍一个吧。”  
真田大声咳嗽起来，手冢皱了皱眉，冷着脸道：“我不是同性恋。”  
不二没好气的：“知道知道，你整天和一群gay在一起，还没被弯掉，真是奇迹。”  
“可惜不管直的弯的，居然都是单身汉，我们真的这么没市场吗？”幸村郁闷地托着腮，一直被拒绝，他都开始对自己的魅力感到怀疑了。不二同情地拍拍幸村的肩膀，他知道幸村最近迷恋实验室的学长，无奈一向无往不利出手必定满载而归的他硬是踢到了铁板。三番五次明里暗里的表白都被人家无视，还真是，相当打击人啊。  
“实在不行就下药吧。”不二没心没肺地建议道，惹来两道严厉的目光。幸村则若有所思地摸着下巴：“也许是个办法。”


	2. 第二章

迹部烦躁地关掉手机，靠在车座上，昨夜的紧急会议让他一直忙到凌晨三点，今天一大早又赶去千叶的钢铁厂安抚闹罢工的工人，一直忙到大中午才匆匆赶回东京，不料一进城区便被堵在道路上，饿着肚子的狮子不好惹，迹部的耐心即将告罄。好在就在迹部大少爷准备启动直升飞机的时候，前面的道路疏通了，车子顺着车流慢慢移动，离开主干道后总算跑了起来。  
“还有多久到酒店。”  
“少爷，还有半个小时，需要通知幸村少爷宴会延迟吗？”  
迹部看了眼表，宴会订在一点半，这样下去迟到是必然的了，但是迹部景吾怎么可能允许这样不华丽的事情出现。他打了个响指：“给本大爷加到最大速度。”  
“可是这里的限速——”  
“本大爷就是规则，加到最大速度。”  
迹部一声令下，可怜的司机一咬牙，狠踩油门，汽车轰鸣着码表盘瞬间飙到最高，然而就在司机要变道的时候，一辆银色敞篷从车后闯了出来横在车前。司机急踩刹车，轮胎剧烈摩擦着地面发出刺耳的声音，迹部则由于巨大的惯性朝前冲去，额头狠狠磕在车座椅上。

“找死的混蛋，会不会开车啊！”司机破口大骂，迹部则眯起眼，瞪着前面那辆银跑嚣张的尾气恶狠狠道：“给本大爷追上他。”  
那辆车并没有走多远，迹部在前方十字路口的红绿灯前逮住了他。迹部喊住撸袖子要干架的司机，整整西服亲自下场教那人交通法则。

银跑的司机还没意识到自己得罪了怎样的大人物，正趁着红灯的空隙喝芬达，一手搭在方向盘上随着电台里的音乐打拍子。突然伸出一只手按掉电台，司机被吓了一跳，转过头脸上的墨镜清晰地倒映出迹部的影子。  
“你有什么事吗？”  
“会开车吗！没看到本大爷正要变道吗！”  
“你要变道？那为什么不打指示灯？”  
迹部：“……”迹部坐在车后没有注意到，方才慌乱中司机还真可能没打指示灯。即使意识到可能是自己的错，迹部也绝对不会承认。他手按着窗框：“市区的道路开到一百码以上，是仗着这里没测速仪吧——”  
“哦。”  
迹部愣了愣：哦什么？  
司机从副驾驶座上摸出一个钱包，打开递到迹部面前：“想要多少自己拿。”  
迹部：“……”  
“还不够吗？”司机在车载的小箱子里摸了一会儿，找出一本皱巴巴的支票簿来：“你自己写吧。”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部居然被人用钱砸了！一向用钱砸人的迹部景吾居然被人用钱砸了！

迹部强压怒气接过支票簿翻了翻，里面的支票已经都填完整了，底下盖着“越前龙马”的私章。  
“越前龙马。”迹部低声念过他的名字，把支票簿扔回越前脸上。  
“喂，你——”  
“这点钱你是要打发叫花子吗，毛儿都没长齐充什么大佬，本大爷今天就替你的父母——”迹部哽住了：越前摘了墨镜，露出一张极其帅气的脸，罕见的琥珀色大眼在阳光的直射下如同融化的金子，点点的亮光如同钻石一般闪耀其中。嘴唇因为不耐烦而抿起，让他多了一分冷然的气势。  
“你到底想怎样，我赶时间，没功夫陪你耗。”

迹部想说的话忘到脑后，咳嗽两声酝酿新情绪，越前松了手刹：“切，你还差得远呢。”他一踩油门，跑车极佳的加速能力让他几秒钟之内已在百米之外，留下迹部被排气管排出的黑烟喷了一脸。  
“可恶！”迹部跑回自己的车，拉开车门对可怜的司机吼道：“一边去，本大爷非得给他个教训不可。”  
迹部的车技也不是盖的，这会儿憋了气连转弯都不减速漂移过，吓呆了的司机缩在副驾驶座上不住地颤抖，想劝又不敢开口。

越前从后视镜里看到追上来的车子，轻轻勾起唇角：“有意思，就陪你玩玩。”  
“混蛋，想跟本大爷比比吗，本大爷奉陪到底。”  
“少、少爷。”司机弱弱地开口。  
“闭嘴。”  
司机惨白着脸：“但是少爷，后面好像好像有警***车在追我们。”  
迹部：“……”


	3. 第三章

拜那个三白眼所赐，迹部生平第一次进局子，喝茶聊天自不必多说，罚款再教育也是免不了的。因为严重超速，还可能面临苦役。唯一幸运的是司机机灵，最关键的时刻跟他换了位置。看着小铁窗内司机可怜的小眼神，迹部暗暗决定等他出来就给他涨工资。并且，那个逃之夭夭的混蛋，越前龙马，绝对不会放过他！  
迹部没想到这么快就再见到越前。

联谊在幸村家开的KTV里举行，迹部到的时候大家都已经熟悉了，有说有笑气氛十分火热。不二和一个一头卷毛的男生唱歌，真田跟一些男生喝啤酒聊天，手冢身边坐了两个可爱的女孩子试图搭话，可他本人却冷着脸，周身散发着生人勿近的气氛。迹部环顾四周，在角落里发现幸村精市，他坐在沙发上，半靠着沙发背，手抵着下巴微微笑着。沙发上还躺了一个人，那人头枕着幸村的大腿，半侧着身体像是睡着了。幸村发现了迹部，朝他挥手。迹部笑着回应走了过去：“抱歉，发生了点意外，来晚了。”

“你的管家说你出了车祸，怎么回事？受伤了吗？”  
“没什么，遇到一个不守交通规则的——”迹部噤了声，躺在幸村腿上的那人半睁着眼似笑非笑地看着迹部：“是你啊，小猴子。”  
“是你！越前龙马！等等，小猴子是怎么回事！”  
幸村看看迹部又看看越前，恍然大悟：“你就是越前说的那个指手画脚，唧唧歪歪很多话不会开车一着急就脸红得像猴子屁股的人？”  
“……本大爷没有脸红！”  
“有。”  
“姆，看来你惹上大人物了呢，龙马。”  
“怎么，他家的主人很难搞吗？”  
幸村愣了下：“诶，主人？”  
“他不是个开车的吗？”  
“他不是开车的，他是手冢的同学，迹部景吾。”  
“所以，是兼职赚钱吗？意外的很能干嘛。”  
“你在胡说些什么，本大爷怎么可能做这么不华丽的事情！”  
“想也是，你技术这么差，谁会请你。”  
幸村笑着推推越前：“你干嘛老逗他。”  
越前但笑不语，迹部被他的装傻充愣弄得有气也无处发，咬牙切齿，正要暴走的时候，幸村突然站了起来挥手道：“柳生，过来这儿。”

走过来一个戴眼镜的男生，笑着和幸村还有越前打了招呼。  
“这位是柳生比吕士，这位是迹部景吾。”幸村为两人介绍：“比吕士是我的同学，最近很想学习德语，景吾的德语很好，你们可以聊聊。”  
“你好，请多多指教。”柳生朝迹部伸出手。迹部看了眼幸村，知道幸村又在拉皮条了。不过柳生的外表确实是他喜欢的类型，长相清秀装扮精致，十足的绅士。迹部懒懒地握住那人的手：“指教谈不上，如果是德语的话，本大爷还是有点自信的。”

柳生和迹部找了个位置坐下，不二就凑了过来：“那个就是你要介绍给他的人？看上去和忍足侑士是同一类型的，这样子没关系吗。”  
“柳生和忍足可不是同一类人。”  
“姆。”不二担忧地看了眼迹部，视线转向爬起来喝芬达的越前：“这位就是越前吧，精市总向我们提起你。我是不二周助。”  
“啊。”  
不二的表情僵了僵，随机恢复笑容道：“你看起来很累，这里会太吵吗？”  
“无所谓。”  
你一定是手冢的兄弟吧，会不会聊天啊！不二内心里抓狂，勉强笑道：“那祝你和精市玩的愉快。”他说着朝精市眨了下眼睛，幸村笑笑坐回到越前身边。

“听说你最近跟着教授做一个精神病类的研究项目？”  
越前垮下脸：“那个神经病要证明咖啡能够抑制头痛，逼着我们每天都要喝咖啡，难受死了。为什么不研究芬达能够抑制头痛呢。”  
“……伴田老师还真是个很有趣的人呢，呵呵。”  
“切，他还差得远呢。你们那个格里-巴利综合症疑似患者研究的怎么样？。”  
幸村摇摇头：“找不出他的发病原因。龙马，看那个人，手冢国光。”  
“他怎么了。”越前顺着他手指的方向看过去，然后——  
越前看到光亮如镜的大理石墙面清晰地印出幸村往他的芬达里倒药粉的影像。

“他的手臂一直有很严重的旧伤，我想请你带他去你们的实验室做个检查。”  
“呃，可以啊。”越前维持囧囧有神的表情，背转身等着幸村把药粉倒完，视线无意识对上正往这边看过来的迹部。  
越前心想：他真的给我下药了，我要喝吗。  
迹部心想：他真的给他下药了，他会喝吗。


	4. 第四章

房间突然安静下来，聚光灯打到越前身上，一道小小的追光灯追着一个黑影走向越前。  
“越前！”说话的是先前与不二唱歌的卷发男子，迹部认出他是社科院的切原赤也，偶尔会跟着幸村来打网球。灯光下他赤红着双目双手紧紧握着话筒，大声道：“我喜欢你，越前，和我交往！”  
话筒发出“呲”的刺耳的巨响，迹部下意识抖了抖，不知道谁把日光灯打开，室内瞬间大亮，却静寂无声，所有人都看着越前。

“我知道。”越前慢悠悠地答道，突然递过他的芬达：“要喝吗？”  
迹部：“……”  
“给我的？”切原面露惊喜，立刻伸手去接，中间伸过一只手夺过芬达。  
“幸村前辈？”  
“喝过的饮料给别人，可不礼貌哦，越前。”幸村脸上挂着浅浅的笑，可隔着老远，迹部都能听到他磨牙的声音。  
“有什么问题吗，我又没病。”  
幸村咬牙切齿，一字一顿的：“我有洁癖，看不惯。”说着，他一口灌下剩下的芬达，挑着眉挑衅地看着越前。越前明显愣了一下，然后起身抓起外套甩肩上，对幸村道：“走吧。”  
一边的切原明显摸不着头脑，神情迷茫如同被无缘无故踢了一脚的大狗，越前经过的时候还不忘拍拍他的脑袋，那一瞬间，迹部以为切原会吐舌头。

“幸村要得到的，总会得到。”迹部回过头，柳生朝他举了一下酒杯。  
迹部用手挡了一下，道：“要开车，不能喝酒。”他的视线不受控制地飘向离开的两人，隐约可以看到幸村正靠着越前。迹部有些失望越前这么快就被拿下了。  
“你好像很在意他们？”  
“不，本大爷不认识那个越前龙马，也不在意他。”  
柳生笑笑，转移掉话题：“你的德语真的很好，以前在德国待过吗？”  
“本大爷小学在英国留过学，德语顺便学了。怎么突然学德语。”  
“有些书，翻译过后的语意总让人觉得模糊或者有歧义，希望能够读一读原版的书籍。”  
“你是学习哲学的吧。确实，这种书籍还是看原文的好。”  
“你也看哲学吗？”  
迹部点头：“偶尔会翻一翻。”迹部说了最近在读的书籍，柳生惊喜地睁大眼：“你是在哪里得到的，这本书在日本根本找不到。”  
迹部得意地打了个响指：“本大爷的美技比太阳还要华丽。”他才不会告诉柳生，这是他花了一天的时间在英国图书馆里一页一页复印下来的。  
“希望有机会阅读。”  
迹部犹豫了一会儿：“我最近不看，你今晚就可以去拿。”这样赤裸裸的暗示一说出口，迹部就感到羞愧，但他实在太需要一个人来忘记忍足了，柳生是他三个月来唯一有兴趣试着交往看看的人。  
柳生的酒杯停在唇边，唇角轻轻勾起，露出一个心照不宣的微笑。


	5. 第五章

隔天是周六，照例是一大群人聚集在网球场打球聊天，只是这一次多了几个人，不二和手冢的初中同学，同样就读于医学院的乾和大石，以及已经是小有名气的流行歌手菊丸英二。菊丸是个很可爱很会活跃气氛的人，感谢他在，迹部才没有被不二严刑逼供。但姗姗来迟的幸村就躲不过众人的狂轰滥炸了。幸村看上去精神焕发，整个人都在闪闪发光，唇畔甜蜜的微笑简直在昭告天下他度过了一个怎样美妙的夜晚。

“所以，幸村是和小不点交往吗？”菊丸眨着大眼睛好奇地看着幸村。幸村一愣，继而笑着问道：“小不点，是指龙马吗？你认识他？”  
“以前和他合作过啦。”  
“合作过什么？”  
菊丸像是想到了什么，夸张地捂住嘴：“没什么没什么，我什么都没有说。”  
“是吗……”  
“嘿嘿，我那边有点事，我先走了。”菊丸讪笑着后退两步，转身哭喊着朝大石狂奔而去：“大石～～～”  
“还真是很可爱的小鬼。”幸村好笑地摇摇头，在迹部身边坐下：“你昨晚和柳生怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”  
“诶？可是我看到你和柳生一起走了啊。”  
迹部不悦地皱起眉头：“你跟踪本大爷？你还真闲。”  
“迹部……”  
“本大爷的事你少管。”迹部起身就走，幸村连忙追上去，一直到球场后面的休息室门口，迹部才停下来，冷眼看着幸村：“你想干什么。”  
“到底发生什么事了？”  
“糟糕透了！”迹部一拳狠狠砸在墙壁上，幸村吓了一跳，赶紧上前拉开他的手。  
迹部痛苦地闭上眼：“就算跟柳生在一起，脑子里想的也是他，根本就没有办法欺骗自己。”  
“景吾……”  
“本大爷实在是不够华丽，凭什么他能够这样潇洒地离开，我就是做不到。”  
“因为你是认定了就不会放手的那种人。”幸村上前，双手环着他的肩膀，轻轻抱住他：“很佩服你能够义无反顾地去爱，我就怎么也做不到。”  
迹部冷哼：“有什么好的，就跟白痴一样。”  
幸村笑着摸摸迹部的脑袋：“你没听过老天最爱笨小孩吗？会等到你的小王子的，我的玫瑰女王。”  
“滚！别弄本大爷头发。”迹部不耐烦地拨开幸村的手，赶紧跑到玻璃窗前对着整理头发。幸村背过身捂着嘴笑，迹部一转身立刻正色道：“你还回网球场吗，等会儿龙马也会过来。”

“那个越前龙马。”迹部磨牙。幸村不解地看着他：“说起来，你和龙马到底发生了什么。”  
“他就是个爱炫的混蛋，本大爷劝你仔细考虑和他交往的事。”  
幸村：……  
说的好像你不爱炫似的。

 

幸村和迹部回到球场，手冢和不二刚打完球，气喘吁吁地坐在休息椅上，手冢用冷毛巾盖着眼睛，不二则若有所思地看着他的球拍。  
“输了吗？”  
“手冢实在是太强了，即使是右手，也感觉没有办法超越。如果他的左手没有问题的话……”  
迹部皱起眉：“他的左手到底受过什么伤？”  
“不知道啊，他怎么也不肯说。他好像是初三那年突然放弃网球的。”  
“我约了龙马过来给他做个检查。”  
不二摇头：“没有用的，如果手冢肯去医院，他的手臂早就好了。”  
“我想是龙马的话，一定会有办法的。啊，他来了。”  
迹部抬头，看见越前正朝他大步走来。


	6. 第六章

就算迹部再怎么看越前不顺眼，也不得不承认今天的越前十分帅气。  
深蓝色的紧身牛仔裤包裹着两条饱满的大长腿，红色的T衫是kenzo的老虎衫，带了个银色的吊坠，头发微微凌乱，浑身上下阳光而野性。带着浅笑从暗处走来的时候，迹部有一瞬间的错觉，这人是从光明中诞生的。

幸村起身上前亲吻他的脸颊，抓着他的衣领低声调侃道：“穿成这样要勾引谁啊。”  
越前微微偏过头，让刘海恰到好处地落在幸村脸上，然后用一种缓慢到近乎放荡的语调回答：“当然是你啊。”  
菊丸响亮地吹了一声口哨：“不错嘛，小不点，泡妞模式全开nya～”  
越前露出明显的诧异的表情：“英二？你怎么会在这儿？”

“你居然才看到我，见色轻友的家伙！小不点我再也不理你了！”菊丸嘟着嘴气呼呼地转过身。  
迹部：“……”  
他还真没见过这样幼稚的家伙。越前倒是一副见怪不怪的模样，搂着幸村的腰慢吞吞地说道：“英二，臭老头刚从美国出差回来，我让他带了点牙膏。”  
菊丸的肩膀放松下来，却依旧板着脸。  
越前继续说道：“是草莓的。”  
“哼。”  
“还有香橙味的。”  
菊丸猛地转过身飞扑到越前身上，越前被撞得连退几步才站稳。  
“小不点你最好了，最爱小不点nya～”  
“痛……”越前被晃得脸红脖子粗，好不容易挣脱开来，正对上幸村笑眯眯的脸：“龙马和朋友关系都那么好吗？”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉。”菊丸吐着舌头从越前身上下来，乖乖坐到一边去。越前则去拉幸村的手。幸村在耍小性子，越前拉了一下没拉动，反倒甩开他的手团在胸前，挑着眉看越前。  
越前无奈地看着幸村：“别逼我。”  
幸村薄唇轻轻勾起，露出一个讽刺的笑：“你还差得远呢，越前龙马。”

话音未落，越前上前打横抱起幸村，幸村惊呼一声，继而笑着把手臂挂在越前脖子上。  
“这下谁上谁下一目了然了。”正在喝乾汁的不二笑嘻嘻地说道，迹部觉得碍眼，哼了一声道：“无聊。”  
越前抱着幸村在几人中间坐下，幸村早已经在小冰箱里冰好了芬达，这会儿取出来温度刚好，瓶壁上渗出细细的水珠，凝结成水滴顺着越前长长的手指流下。越前喝了一口，拉过幸村两人交换了一个短暂的吻。

“原来今天是来秀恩爱的。”不二拿幸村取笑，幸村心情大好，也不在意，反倒拉拉越前的袖子，指着球场道：“还记得我跟你说过手冢的事情吗，今天找你来是希望你给他看看。”  
越前皱起眉头：“给他看病是没问题，但是如果伤重到连球拍都握不住的地步，为什么不去医院。”  
“他的伤应该已经在德国治好了。”迹部突然开口，众人一下子都看过来。  
“关东大赛后他去德国治病的疗养院，其实是我推荐的，他回国后我也跟那边确认过，他的伤已经痊愈了。”  
不二思考了一会儿，道：“是旧伤复发吗？他之前不也说治好了可跟你比赛的时候再次复发了？”  
越前不解地看着幸村：“这是怎么回事？”

“简单来说，国一的时候，手冢的网球技术就非常出色，结果被一个嫉妒的学长打伤。之后他经过治疗，基本恢复了，但在国三的比赛中和迹部对上，迹部用持久战再次废了他的手臂。”  
越前：“……”  
不二接着幸村的话说道：“后来手冢出国治疗，回来后还参加了全国大赛，但是升上高中后，他却突然宣布不参加网球队了。虽然还是经常和我们一起打球，但从那个时候开始，我们就没见过他再用过左手，据他称是伤重，无法握住球拍。并且，拒绝任何的治疗。”

“嗯？听起来很有意思嘛。”  
“伴田老师的实验室拥有比较先进的设备，我想你给他做个非正式的检查。”  
“我无所谓，你约个时间就好。”  
众人互相看了一眼，幸村开口道：“现在的问题就是，怎么说服他过去。”  
“下药啊，你不是很擅长？弄点安眠药睡一觉足够检查了。”  
幸村狠狠拧上越前的脸，扯着他的脸皮用力拉，一张俊脸被拉得变了形，越前哭痛幸村才罢手。  
“我就说说嘛。”越前委屈得揉着被拧红的脸，幸村得意地捧着越前的脸啃了一大口：“乖。”

表示被闪瞎了的众人默默转开视线，唯有不二津津有味地看着：“我倒觉得这是个好办法，但谁去给手冢下药？ ”  
众人陷入诡异的沉默，纷纷抬头看星星低头数蚂蚁。  
“本大爷去。”一片沉默中迹部拍桌而起：“本大爷早受够了他惨兮兮的样子，早点弄清楚不用再看他那张悲苦的脸。”  
正把易拉罐拉环往幸村手指套的越前突然抬起头：“我还以为你是对打残了他的手臂而愧疚。”  
迹部：“……”  
幸村笑道：“别这么说嘛，打伤手冢的手臂，小景其实很后悔，就是好面子说不出口，你别揭穿他，他真的是个很善良的人，呵呵。”  
迹部：“……”


	7. 第七章

周末悠闲的午后，云淡天青，东京大学校园医学部校区内的某个角落一个学习小组正进行着激烈的辩论，一辆黑色加长奔驰轿车缓缓驶进视野，最先注意到的眼镜女生惊呼出声，所有人的视线集中到那辆车上，一面低声交谈，猜测里面会是怎样的大人物。  
车子在一旁的二号实验楼门口停下，车门打开，走下一位衣着时尚的年轻男子。男子在楼下打了个电话，然后看向几人所在的地方。  
“他好帅。”眼镜女孩红了脸，她的女伴更是兴奋：“他是我们医学院的学生吗？你觉得我们有机会拿到他的号码吗？”  
“小姐们。”迹部打了个招呼，几副眼镜同时转过来，迹部愣了好一会儿，才狠狠咽下一口口水：“小姐们，请问越前龙马的实验室是在几楼？”  
“你是来找越前前辈吗？”  
“是的。”  
几个人都变了脸色，迹部诧异地从她们的眼中读到明显的同情。  
“越前前辈的实验室在——”

“迹部！”一身白衣的幸村从实验楼跑了出来：“抱歉抱歉，我没想到你到的这么快。龙马的实验室在三楼，他已经在等着了。”  
“你不一起过来？”  
“我的实验还要一点时间，做完了就去找你们。”  
迹部点点头，走回车旁打了个响指，从后车厢走出一个十分魁梧的男子，男子出来后弯腰从后座拖出另一个昏睡的男人。  
“桦帝，我们走。”  
“Usi~”桦帝把手冢扛行李包一样扛在肩上，跟着迹部往里走。  
一直到两人消失看不见了，眼镜女孩弱弱地问道：“幸村前辈，那个人还活着吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”

“越前前辈已经开始用活人试验了吗？可是贩卖人口是犯法的啊！”  
幸村长长地叹了口气：“虽然很可惜，但毕竟活体器官的实验效果更好啊。”  
女孩：“……”  
“那我先回去了，早点回实验室。”  
幸村微笑着走开，心里默数着数字，刚数到三，身后传来此起彼伏的尖叫声，幸村大笑。

眼镜眼镜眼镜，迹部对医学部的最大感觉就是这里是个眼镜的海洋，啤酒盖似的眼镜片后的眼神让他毛骨悚然。一直到见到了越前龙马，迹部总算是松了口气。  
“你们医学部的女孩，都长得那么……”迹部斟酌着用词，越前了然：“恐龙吗？”  
“本大爷本想用更客气的词汇，不过就是这个意思。”  
“她们只是不会打扮而已。”越前指导桦帝把手冢放下。  
“而且她们的眼神很恐怖，本大爷差点以为会被她们生吞了。”  
越前头也不抬地回答道：“因为很少见你这样的优质男人。”  
“你觉得本大爷是优质男人？”  
越前停下动作，转过身看着迹部：“你现在是想先跟我调情吗？”  
迹部：“……”  
“他的病历带着了吗？喂！”  
迹部回过神，有些慌张地答道：“只有他在德国治疗的那一部分。”

“我需要确定他身体内有没有骨钉等磁金属，老师特地允许了我使用MRI。”越前的脸上显现出小孩子见到玩具时候的兴奋表情，急匆匆地指挥两个学弟带手冢去做X光。（核磁共振，体内如果有磁金属，核磁共振会导致磁金属偏移产生危险。）  
“前辈你只是想用MRI吧。”学弟调侃道，越前笑笑：“财前呢？”  
“大概是在停尸房吧，他觉得那里的冷气最足。”  
越前：“……让他上来帮忙。”

X光照的结果手冢体内没有磁金属，越前帮着迹部换上洁净的工作服两人进入房间。坐在操作室里，隔着玻璃看越前指挥众人固定手冢，迹部才注意到穿着大白褂的越前和那天所见的越前感觉完全不同。那天的越前时尚帅气，人群中一眼就会注意到他，今天的他穿着没形的白大褂，不像之前那么光鲜亮丽，但是他脸上的表情，孩子气的好奇与兴奋，学者的专注与探索巧妙的融合，点燃他的双眸，让他本就明亮的眼睛里闪闪发光，迹部舍不得移开眼睛。  
他肯定不会有无聊的时候，迹部突然冒出这样的念头。

房间的其他人撤离，越前从一边的小门回到操作室。  
“可以开始了。”他对迹部说道，然后在键盘上敲了几下，屏幕上的图片开始变化，清晰地显示出骨骼的构架。

“他的骨骼没有问题。”越前敲了几个键，屏幕上的影像出现手冢手臂的横断像：“软骨也没有问题。”越前继续把图片放大，一点点看过去。他的眉头越皱越紧，表情越来越严肃。  
迹部不安地看着他：“问题很严重吗？”  
“是的，很严重啊……”


	8. 第八章

手冢从昏睡中醒来，眼前一片黑暗，很久才能勉强看到些轮廓，下意识地在枕头边找寻眼镜，突然意识到自己正处于陌生的地方，手冢猛地坐了起来。久睡带来的低血压引起强烈的头晕感，他撑着枕头好一会儿才缓过来。  
“你醒了。”有人说话，手冢向那人望去，隐约看到一个修长的话身影。  
“你是谁。”  
“越前龙马，你的朋友托我检查你的手臂。”  
手冢心惊，下意识地握住左臂：“我的手臂怎么了。”  
“ 很严重，我没办法医。”  
手冢暗暗松了口气，低声道：“我知道，没有关系。”

“一个人永远没有办法唤醒假睡的人，我也没有办法医治没病的人。”“啪啪啪”的声响，墙上的日光灯依次打开，四周白色的屏幕上贴满黑色的相片。  
“这是你手臂的核磁共振相片。”越前站在照片前，看着手冢大声道：“骨骼清晰，肌肉分明，不存在任何的问题。”  
“是吗……”  
“但我奇怪的是，”越前把两张照片并到一起：“号称连网球拍都没有办法握住的你，左臂手臂肌肉居然没有丝毫退化，甚至比右臂更加完美。你能告诉我你是怎么办到的吗？”  
“多谢你的关心，我该走了。”  
“手冢。”越前在手冢身前蹲下，握住他的左手，在眼前张开细细观察：“手指修长光滑，没有一个厚茧。很久没有练网球了吧，你觉得保持左臂的力量就能记住网球的感觉吗？”  
“我不知道你在说些什么，我该走了。”手冢猛地抽回手，越前猝不及防被他拉动朝前冲去，跌在手冢身上。  
“抱歉。”越前立刻爬起来，不小心按在他的胸口，手冢用力推开他，力气之大越前被他推得撞到身后的桌子。  
“你在干什么啊……”越前摸着被撞到的腰抱怨着，抬头发现手冢神色异常紧张，整个人因为过分紧绷而剧烈颤抖。  
“你怎么了？ 我弄伤你了吗？”越前伸手想要碰他，手冢打掉他的手：  
“不要碰我！”激动的喊声让越前愣住，手冢一把抓过眼镜慌慌张张地逃了出去。  
越前站在原地许久，手冢始终没有回来。他掏出手机看了一会儿，拨通了幸村的电话。

迹部正在和父母用完饭，每周末必须在一起吃饭是家里的传统，迹部以前很享受这种氛围，这是他为数不多的同时见到忙碌的双亲的机会。可是随着他渐渐长大，结婚成家的话题被提上桌面，他越来越厌烦与父母见面。  
“景吾，飞鸟井家的小女儿刚留学回来，她是你小时候的玩伴，还记得吗？”高贵优雅的母亲瞬间化为歌舞厅老鸨。  
迹部翻了个白眼：“你知道本大爷是同性恋，老妈。”  
“别这样对你母亲说话。”迹部父亲一声呵斥，立刻又变得和颜悦色：“那德川家的公子你见过吗，德川家也是——”  
“本大爷的感情不是你赚钱的筹码。”  
“怎么对父母说话！”  
迹部把刀叉往桌子边一放：“本大爷吃饱了。”说完也不顾父母涨红的脸，兀自起身离开。

“少爷。”走到门口的时候，管家川村急急忙忙跑了过来。  
“本大爷今天回东京。”  
“是的少爷，现在就为您备车。另外有一位越前少爷正在电话里等你。”  
“越前？”迹部皱起眉：他怎么会有自己家的电话？今天下午由于检查需要的时间较长，他便先离开了，走的时候也没留他号码。这个时间点打来，手冢的病情不会很严重吧。胡乱想着，接了电话：“喂，越前。”  
“迹部，周一下午有空吗？”  
“周一下午有两节西方经济史。”  
“翘掉。下午两点在春之野网球馆等我。”  
“喂，怎么回事！越前——”电话里只有“嘟嘟”的忙音，迹部瞪着无线话筒：“混蛋。”

虽然不满越前的自说自话，但第二天下午迹部还是乖乖翘了课。西方经济史的老头子讲课实在无聊，听那些他早就熟读的东西，他更好奇越前要干什么。出门的时候天有点阴阴的，风吹着很凉爽，约定的时间还早，迹部打发了司机慢慢走过去。春之野网球场离大学不远，服务好价格也便宜，经常有在学校等不到球场的人过去。迹部到的时候越前已经等着了，戴了顶白色帽子，蹦蹦跳跳地做着热身运动。  
一见到迹部他眉头就皱得死死的：“你穿西装到网球场干什么。”  
迹部这才注意到越前穿着红袖白底的运动衫，黑色的运动底裤，白色的网球鞋，左手手腕上还带着一个青色的护腕，所有的装备都是专业级别，甚至可能是专门订做的，因为所有的衣物都在显眼的地方绣了红色的“R”字。

“本大爷原本以为你要谈手冢的事情，看这样子，你是要打网球？ ”  
“你赢过手冢，现在没被他甩开太远吧。”  
迹部“哼”了一声，怀疑地看着越前：“你会打网球吗？”  
琥珀色的眼睛直直地看过来，薄薄的嘴唇微微勾起，扬起一个傲慢的笑：“你还差得远呢。”


	9. 第九章

“喂，我说，你真的会打球吗？”  
球场另一面，越前弯腰用手弹跳网球，听到迹部的话猛地停住，小球跳到他的掌心：“虽然有一段时间没有打过了，但是不会输给你。”  
抛起跳跃挥拍。

明黄色的小球以极快的速度冲向迹部，在迹部身前的场地急速旋转，迹部立刻摆好击球的姿势等待弹起的一刻，然而没料到的是，小球直冲他的面门。迹部以狼狈的姿势堪堪避过，心有余悸地看着卡在铁丝网上的网球。  
“15-0”越前冷静地报出比分，冰冷的声音让迹部颤抖。  
“不错嘛。”迹部把手指按在两侧眼角，注视着越前的举动。  
越前头也没抬，接着就发出第二个球，迹部下意识挥拍回击，然而巨大的力量直接击飞他的网球拍。  
迹部震惊地看着自己颤抖不已的手掌，那边的越前懒洋洋地转着球拍：“如果你连我的球都接不到，我要怎么判断手冢的水平。”  
迹部啐了一口：“别太得意了，小鬼。”  
越前第三次发球，迹部摆好位置，终于成功反击，然而网球刚越过球网，迹部吃惊地发现越前已经到了网前。  
“真是可惜呢，迹部。”Cool截击，小球狠狠砸在迹部脚边，强烈旋转而变形的小球不规则的反弹根本不给迹部反应的机会。

尽管不像初中时期那样疯狂的迷恋网球，但是迹部的水平在业余选手中也是绝对的高手，能让他毫无反抗之力的，只有职业选手。  
迹部眯起眼，看着对面的越前平静的再次准备发球，当今网坛，有越前姓的职业选手吗？  
适应了越前的球速与力量，第四次迹部成功反击，并用一个穿网球将越前调到球场左边，越前几乎是立刻就到达了击球点，打出了一个挑高球，迹部暗中得意——  
“破灭的圆舞曲 ！什么！”越前早已经把球拍换到左手，轻而易举地回击了必杀技二段式扣杀。  
“没想到居然能看到这种高级的网球技术，还真是有趣。”  
“左撇子……”  
“那么，继续吧，接下去我会让你一只脚哦。”

迹部气喘吁吁地瘫倒在球场上，心脏剧烈跳动，全身因为兴奋而颤栗。如此强大的越前……  
“握手。”迹部睁眼，越前站在他的脚边，居高临下地俯视着他。  
“你是谁。”  
“越前龙马。”  
迹部皱起眉：“别跟本大爷打哈哈，你的技术是职业级别的，为什么没去打职网。”  
越前歪着脑袋思考了一会儿：“大概是因为我的医术更出色吧。你不起来吗，马上就要下雨了。”话音未落，几滴雨水落到迹部脸上。  
迹部：“……”  
暴雨瓢泼而下，豆大的雨珠砸得生疼，迹部慌忙跑到屋檐下，全身的衣服已经湿了一半。  
“阿-阿嚏。”迹部打了个响亮的喷嚏，立刻捂着鼻子转过身背对着越前：“你休想看到本大爷可爱的小喷嚏。”  
越前：“……你是白痴吗？ ”越前比迹部撤退得更快，身上是干的，所以此刻颇为悠闲地喝着他的芬达。

“我们现在要怎么回去。”  
“你的司机不来接你吗？ ”迹部耸耸肩：“我的手机没电了，而且本大爷不记佣人的电话。你送本大爷回去。”  
越前露出犹豫的表情：“送你是没问题，只是……”

越前今天开着的是两个轮子的车，摩托车。红色的车身，一如既往的张扬，但是没盖，两人还得淋雨。  
“你的那辆骚包跑车呢。”  
“本来是要去接精市的，所以换了机车。”越前说着骑上车，转动把手发动车子。迹部一时没明白越前的逻辑，可当他坐上车才发现越前的用意：摩托车的空间小，速度快，为了坐稳，他只能环着越前的腰，两人便紧紧贴着。  
“喂，你开慢点！ ”迹部对着越前大吼，无奈雨声中越前根本听不见，为了躲避迎面打来的大雨，迹部只好努力靠紧越前，把脸贴在他背上。迹部全身都要被冻僵了，唯有贴着越前的部位，热度透过湿透的薄衫传递过来，让他全身都暖和起来。

越前住在附近的学生公寓区，不到十五分钟的路程，越前把车开进车库的时候，迹部大大松了口气。  
“怎么，还怕我把你摔下去？”越前拿迹部取笑，右手摸摸迹部狼狈的头发：“先去我家换身衣服。”突如其来的亲密的小动作让迹部愣住，尴尬地不知如何是好。越前却毫无察觉，拉着迹部上楼。越前住的是一室一厅的套房，是受家庭比较富有的研究生欢迎的房型，门一开，就蹿过来一个大毛球。

越前一把抱住：“卡鲁宾，哈哈卡鲁宾，别舔了，好痒。”  
“它是你的……浣熊？”  
“卡鲁宾是猫！”主人和猫同时露出被侮辱的表情。迹部忍俊不禁，越前推着他进去：“你先去洗澡，穿我的衣服可以吗？ ”  
迹部微微皱眉，他有轻微的洁癖，但是这种时候也不能要求更多了。令他开心的是，越前的浴室非常干净，毛巾洁白柔软，就连洗发水和沐浴露都是他喜欢的味道，唯一的遗憾是空间略小，没有浴缸。舒服地洗了个热水澡，迹部换上越前的浴衣走出浴室，越前也换了同样的衣服，正趴在一个空鱼缸前。

“这房间不错，就是小了点。”迹部打量着房间：“本大爷的卫生间都比这大。”  
“你是要在马桶里游泳吗？ ”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部被噎了个半死，气呼呼地坐到沙发上胡乱地擦头发，从他的角度可以看到鱼缸里有一只黑色的生物在挪动。  
“乌龟？你在鱼缸里养乌龟？”  
“这个啊，卡鲁宾老是为了捞鱼掉下去，没办法就只能丢掉鱼，但鱼缸空着很可惜，就养了只乌龟。”一边的卡鲁宾配合的“喵”了一声。  
迹部：“……”

“这雨看起来不会停了，你要怎么回去。”  
迹部不回答，他不想回去，回去父母只会唠叨些无聊的事情，好像一夜之间他就从钻石王老五变成了没人要的过期货。  
“手冢，你打算怎么办，要跟他比一场吗。”  
“嗯，除此之外还有些事情要你调查。”越前把乌龟抱出来，让它在茶几上爬，自己坐到迹部身边。  
“事情有些久，调查起来可能比较麻烦。”  
“哼，有什么事情是本大爷查不出来的。”  
越前转过头好奇地看着他：“之前就想问，你家很有钱吗？”  
迹部吃惊：“你不知道本大爷？ ”  
“我为什么要知道。”  
迹部：“……迹部财团，你该知道吧。”  
越前想了想，斩钉截铁地摇了下头：“不知道。”  
迹部无语，屋外雨声震耳，屋内安静温暖，他和越前还有卡鲁宾并排坐着，看乌龟慢慢地爬，感觉时间都慢下来了。  
“啊！ ”越前突然叫了一声。  
“怎么了。”  
“迹部财团，就是那个暴发户啊。”  
迹部：“……”


	10. 第十章

迹部盯着幸村看。  
幸村奇怪地眨眨眼，咬了一口薯片。  
迹部继续盯着幸村看。  
幸村接着吃薯片。  
迹部一直盯着幸村看。  
幸村弱弱地递过薯片：“给你吃。”  
迹部：“……”  
一旁看完全程的不二笑得合不拢嘴：“迹部，你是今天才认识幸村的吗，干嘛这么看他。”  
“本大爷只是不明白，你明明没近视，为什么会看上那么恶劣的人。”  
“呃？你说越前啊。”幸村歪着脑袋想了想：“大概是因为他长得很好吧。不过你为什么会这么讨厌他？”  
“那个家伙，居然敢说本大爷是暴发户。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！！”不二和幸村滚成一团笑得喘不过气来，引得附近的学生纷纷看过来。  
“不愧是拿手术刀的，直击核心，好精确。”不二抹着眼泪，幸村还趴在不二背上起不来。  
“你们两个！”迹部黑着脸一人踹了一脚：“本大爷哪里暴发户了。”  
两人上上下下打量迹部，然后一起点头：“哪里都像。”迹部这天一身的Hermers，梳得油光锃亮的头发，嵌满钻石的领带夹，无一不再叫嚣着本大爷是有钱人。拜模特般的好身材所赐，这一身穿在他身上倒是好看，但也确实俗气。眼看迹部表情越来越不好，幸村连忙安慰道：“一点也不暴发户，我发誓。”  
迹部轻蔑地瞥了他一眼：“你当本大爷是三岁小孩吗？”  
“你家富也不过三代，在真田那样的家庭眼里，确实会被当成暴发户吧。不过，那个越前是什么来头。”  
“越前是个大姓，但本大爷没听过什么越前姓的富商。”  
两双眼睛一齐看向幸村，幸村无辜地吐吐舌头：“越前没跟我提过，但是如果迹部没听说过，可能就不是什么有钱人吧。”  
“切，还想好好欺负他呢。”  
正说着，穿着实验服的越前走了过来，他头发凌乱脸色发黄，一看就是很久没有好好休息了。  
“被伴田赶去医院跟班跟了两天。”越前没精打彩地趴幸村肩膀：“累死了。”  
“你开始接诊了？”  
“只跟在主任医生身后看着，不过有几个病人可能要转到实验室来。”越前闷闷的：“我的假期又没了。”  
幸村拍拍越前脸蛋：“乖，老实在家待着，我做饭给你吃，今晚去你家吧。对了，越前，我还没见过你父母呢。”  
越前一撇嘴：“你见他们干嘛。”  
“总要见见的吧，还是你觉得我拿不出手？叔叔阿姨是干什么的？”  
“我爸是和尚，我妈在律师所打工，我哥没事干整天跟人打架。”  
幸村：“……”  
越前说完想了想，颇为得意地补上一句：“我是我们家唯一干正经事的人。”  
迹部脑补了一个穷困潦倒父亲无能儿子不孝母亲一人担起一家重担的悲惨家庭，正打算洒几滴鳄鱼眼泪表示同情，突然想到，越前真要这么可怜的话，他的车是哪里来的？  
像是猜透了他的想法，越前看了迹部一眼，淡淡道：“我的车是朋友不要了，便宜卖给我的。”  
迹部点点头，转念一想：那个拿钱砸他的人是谁啊！不等迹部发火，越前朝他伸出手：“我让你调查的东西弄好了吗。”  
迹部按捺下怒火，从书包里拿出一个棕色的牛皮纸袋子：“你要的东西。”  
“你看过了吗？”  
“本大爷不是会肆意侵犯别人隐私的人。”  
越前笑笑，接过文件袋子打开：“我只是想要知道事情的真相，其他的我不在乎。”  
“这个是什么？”幸村好奇地凑过来看，越前快速地把文件塞回袋子里：“没什么，我们走吧。”说着，他意味深长地看了迹部一眼，搂着幸村的腰走了。


	11. 第十一章

手冢是在大课间的时候接到迹部下的战书的，说是战书……  
粉红色的信封烫印着大朵大朵的玫瑰，信纸上带了淡淡的琥珀和金合欢的香味，封面上用显眼的华丽至极的字体写道：  
致亲爱的手冢国光。  
——迹部景吾  
负责送信的女孩子憋红了脸，大庭广众下把信送给手冢，还不忘深鞠躬来一句“前辈你们一定要幸福！”收信的手冢一贯的面无表情，心里早已经盘算着让迹部绕着东京大学跑上八百圈。读完信正好上课铃响，免了一干八卦女的盘问，手冢听着课，心思却不断飘到那封信上，迹部是替越前龙马下的战书，约他周末在春之野网球场比赛。越前龙马，手冢闭上眼回忆那个人的样子。  
他对那个人的记忆很模糊，毕竟法学系和医学系的人交流不多，之前也只听学妹们抱怨这两个系的人怪胎最多，他和越前龙马名列榜首罢了。之后因为幸村的关系，远远的见过几面，印象也只停留在是个很帅气的年轻人，看上去不是什么难以接近的人物。一直到迹部给他下了迷药，打包扔进越前的实验室，才算有了真正的接触。可是在那样尴尬的情景下见面，也难很有好的感觉。  
而且，手冢握着他的左臂，总觉得那个人很危险……  
上完课去图书馆的时候遇到真田，手冢装作随意的样子提起越前。真田没有特别的表示。真田和幸村青梅竹马长大，或许因为彼此之间太了解，反倒很难再亲密，但是幸村身体不好，真田往往以幸村的守护者自居，对每一个接近他的男人都怀抱敌意，他对越前没那么反感，一定程度上也说明了越前不是什么糟糕的人。这样想着，放松了一点。身边的真田接了个电话，语速很急，接完后沉着脸道：“不二说让我们今晚去他的公寓里吃饭。”  
“我今晚要回家！”手冢干脆地说道，真田一把拉住他：“只是一点芥末你就被吓到了吗，手冢，你太松懈了！！！”  
手冢：“……”  
手冢和真田在图书馆里磨蹭到天黑，不二只再打了个电话来催，但两人都感到背后麻麻的，最后没出息地搭上了去往不二公寓的电车。不二现在是和幸村合租，两人在文都区外租了一套公寓，交通便利，且房间很大，成为他们这一群人聚会的一个据点。  
他们是最晚到达的，房门敞开，迹部在看电视，身边坐着小山似的桦帝，越前坐在电脑前打游戏，幸村趴在他身边看，一边的切原不时鬼叫，惹得迹部频频看过来。不二和乾则在准备晚餐，令手冢松口气的是，今晚吃的火锅，可以免受芥末的摧残。  
“手冢，真田！”率先发现他们进来的不二朝他们招手：“帮忙搬桌子，可以吃咯。”  
闻言，手冢立刻放下包帮忙，真田把已经烧开的火锅放上桌，迹部和桦帝也都过来坐在桌子边等待开吃，唯有打游戏的三人依旧沉浸在自己的世界里。不二喊了两声“幸村”都被无视，于是面带微笑地去捉人。  
“正在攻城啊，别动，要死了！”越前和切原同时发出惨叫，不一会儿垂头丧气的两人，外加一个笑嘻嘻的幸村被逮了过来。  
“笨蛋啊，居然不存档，老子打了那么久才打到那儿的！”切原还在抱怨，越前翻了个白眼：“切，你还差得远呢，我一天就能打到那儿。”  
“你就嘴上说的好听，真有这本事的话，周六一起打。”  
“周六可不行，我和龙马要去他家。”  
“去见家长吗？”不二好奇地问道，餐桌一下子安静下来，全都看着两人。  
“是啊，有点紧张呢，不知道带些什么东西好。”  
“西瓜，我想吃西瓜。”越前嘴里塞得满满的，口齿不清地说道。幸村捏他耳朵：“谁给你带东西了，我是问叔叔阿姨喜欢什么。”  
“你管他们干什么。硬要送的话，臭老头喜欢写真集，但是你送这个老妈会生气，我哥他——”越前回过头上上下下看了幸村两眼：“你有妹妹吗，我哥和我口味很像，除了他喜欢女的。”  
幸村：“……”  
众人：“……”  
“那就周日吧。”切原兴冲冲地打断两人的谈话，单细胞的他没有察觉到餐桌上的诡异气氛，只一心找越前一起打游戏。  
“周日的话……”越前看了手冢一眼，手冢低下头避开他的视线。见状，迹部开口解围：“周日本大爷约了越前打网球。”  
“你会打网球？我怎么不知道？”幸村诧异地看着越前，越前耸耸肩：“我很久没打了。”  
“越前龙马。”乾突然开口，手上翻着一本小本子：“之前就觉得这个名字很耳熟，前几天帮海堂整理资料的时候发现一些有趣的东西，本来想留到饭后再问的……”乾顿了一下，接着说道：“越前龙马，十四岁凭借外卡参加美网，同年获得美网冠军，次年斩获澳网桂冠，被外国粉丝称为网球王子。但获得澳网冠军后突然从网坛消失，再没有出现在任何网球赛事上，因为出道时间太短，积分排名落后，且未参加过国内的网球赛事，因此在日本地区的关注度不及国外，新闻报道也只在网球期刊上出现。”  
乾说完，许久没有人开口，整个房间只有火锅“咕噜咕噜”冒泡的声音和越前轻轻的咀嚼声。好一会儿他才注意到不对劲，从年糕里抬起头，不解地看着大家：“怎么了？”  
沉默中，迹部率先开口：“你当年为什么退赛。”  
“这个嘛，”越前眼神扫过手冢，后者正用一种炙热的眼神看着他，越前露出一个挑衅的笑：“等你赢了我，就告诉你。”  
————  
“Which？”  
“smooth.”  
红色的球拍嘟噜噜地旋转着倒在球场上，手冢背对着越前沉默地走向自己的发球区，网球在左手，球拍在右手。隔着十米多远的距离看不清对方的面容，依旧能感觉到对方的眼神锐利逼人，如一把闪闪发亮的武士刀。  
抛球，屈膝，挥拍。  
小球擦过脸颊嵌入身后的铁丝网，震惊得无法动作。  
“右手就不必了，你会输的哦。”球拍扛在肩上，傲慢的笑容穿过时空与年轻的脸孔重合。  
“你可以试试看。”再一次发球。手冢从来没有经历过这样的比赛，无论怎样的击球他都能打回来，无论怎样的战术在绝对的实力面前都像是玩笑，强大得令人颤栗。  
“还不换手吗？”  
手冢低下头，镜片闪过一道寒光，强烈的战意让他的左手不住地颤抖，银色的MIZUNO安静地看着他。他伸出左手犹豫着握住球拍，松了一口气，刚走一步，突如其来的黑暗笼罩住他的双眼，喉咙被扼住，呼吸变得困难，身体从深处被撕开，剧痛侵袭四肢百脉。视线模糊，周围变得安静……  
“——冢，手冢！！！”  
手冢慢慢睁开眼，对上越前焦急的面孔。  
“……”他试图开口，但是喉咙干燥像被放在沙子上炙烤。  
“你吓死我了。”越前松了口气，拉过袖子替他擦去脸上的汗水。手冢才发现自己手心都是汗，全身像是被浸透在汗水里，他试图起身，但是手脚疲软，使不上一点力气。  
越前立刻抱住他，让他靠在自己肩膀上：  
“很害怕，是吗？你看清楚，手冢，现在不是你一个人了，他们也伤害不到你。”  
“你……知道什么？”  
“我什么都知道，你那天的表现很奇怪，我让迹部去查了你的全部病历，抱歉。”  
“啊。”手冢羞耻地闭上眼：“很丢脸吧，这种事。有的时候我会想，我为什么还活在这个世界上。”  
“只是被两只疯狗咬了一口，他们不值得你放弃。”  
“我没有办法，只要一握住球拍……”黑暗的部活室，无力挣脱的桎梏，野蛮的侵略，狞笑的脸孔，刺鼻的血腥味，破碎的左臂，被强制塞进身体的球拍……  
喉咙间发出一声呜咽，眼睛酸涩不堪却依旧用力地睁着。眼前一暗，越前的手掌轻轻盖住他的眼睛。  
“越前……”  
“手冢，你不是好奇我为什么要放球网球吗，我给你讲一个故事。有一个小孩，他的父亲是很有名的网球选手，却在即将获得美网冠军的时候退出球场，因为他要培养他的小孩。那个小孩没有选择，从有记忆开始他就握住了球拍。他不知道自己喜不喜欢网球，就只能一直打下去，盲目的，打下去……”越前笑了一下：“小孩很小的时候，就能打败比他大很多的选手，但他一直不能打败他的父亲，他的父亲就像是一座高大的山，无论如何都无法翻越。一直到那小孩长大了，他去参加网球比赛，得冠军，拿奖金，收获了名誉，获得了很多人的喜欢，他还是不知道自己为什么要打球。他想起最初打网球的动力，要把球砸在他父亲的脸上，于是他在一场重大的比赛之前跑回家挑战他的父亲。他赢了，终于翻过那座山，站在山顶却发现山后什么东西都没有，四下茫然一片荒芜。他崩溃地哭泣，觉得自己受到了欺骗，伤心地逃离了网球。”  
“越前……”  
“尽管他后来后悔了，他想念网球，网球已经与他的生命融合无法分开，可他背叛了网球，太羞愧了以至于没有勇气回去。”  
越前把手按在手冢左手手背上，手指滑进他的指间，紧紧握住，牵引着他握住球拍：“你能感觉到吧，无论在哪里，只要能够握住球拍，只要能打球就能快乐的感觉。”  
越前等待着，他感觉到手冢的睫毛在他的掌心扇动，痒痒的，微热的泪水流到他的指尖。  
越前抬起头，正对上愤怒的迹部和满脸伤心的不二。  
“你们怎么来了。”  
不二对越前点了下头，猛地拉起手冢，他看起来瘦弱的身体却意外的有力，手冢被他拉得往前扑，不二又一把拉了回来，  
“为什么不告诉我，手冢！ ”  
“不二…”  
“你总是这样，什么事都像一个人扛，你从来不当我是你的朋友！”不二猛地抱住手冢大哭起来。手冢犹豫着把手放在他的肩膀上，低声安慰道：“不二，对不起，我没事了……”  
“那几个人是谁，本大爷要杀了他们！”  
“就是之前打伤手冢的那几个学长，放心吧，我已经处理好保证他们不会有机会再去骚扰他。”  
迹部挑了下眉：“这一次，谢谢你。”  
越前耸耸肩：“没什么。只是——”  
“只是？”  
越前笑笑：“你先去拉开不二吧，再这样下去，手冢就被他掐死了。”  
迹部“哼”了一声，朝两人走去，嘴上依旧嘟嘟囔囔的：“真是不华丽。”  
越前无奈地摇摇头，晃着他的球拍：只是，如果他能够早点出现就好了。


	12. Chapter 12

有不二幸村等的陪伴，加上专业的心理辅导，手冢渐渐走出阴影，开始用左手训练，并且报名国内的一些赛事。虽然网球运动员出道的最佳年龄是17岁，但谁能说手冢不能创造一个奇迹，毕竟他身边就有一个奇迹。  
说到那位奇迹……  
迹部头疼地看着越前霸占着他的电脑，自从越前迷上魔兽世界，并且得知迹部有两台Alienware后，他和切原就组团霸占了他的电脑房，而且每天自动报到，蹭吃蹭喝一点不好意思的样子都没有。迹部偶尔不满，赢得两对大大的卫生眼：“你不是有苹果嘛。”  
本大爷偶尔也会想要玩游戏啊……迹部心里哀嚎，默默坐回办公椅上翻他的文件。他的父亲渐渐把公司的事务交给他处理，这一次更是直接把一个大型娱乐村的建设交给他。公司里那么多双眼睛看着，是空有其表的富二代还是名副其实的豪门贵子就看这一次了。迹部的压力十分大，事实上他已经连续三天没有好好睡觉，基本上没睡个半小时就会醒过来，心慌意乱的再也合不上眼。他喝了一口咖啡，放冷的咖啡味道酸涩难以下咽，他嫌弃地放到一边，靠在椅子上头脑放空，茫然地看着越前等人。  
越前在幸村也不会多远，他正躺在大躺椅上，头枕着越前的大腿玩手机。似乎见家长那次，越前害得幸村丢了脸，两人闹了几天矛盾，最近又黏糊回去了。而切原更是奇葩的存在，表白被拒后居然能够坦然地跟在两人身边，这让迹部怀疑他原本就只是想找一个玩伴。  
“迹部，迹部！”幸村喊了两声，迹部回过神来：“什么事。”  
“过几天就是秋假，不二约我们去山上看星星。”  
“看星星？”  
越前按了个键，停下游戏，转过头来说道：“最近会有天龙座流星雨，很难得。”  
“本大爷很忙，没兴趣。”  
幸村皱起眉：“但是你看上去很累，需要休息。”  
“本大爷只是有点累。”  
幸村起身走到迹部面前，伸出一根手指戳着他的脸：“黑眼圈都这么深了居然还逞强，赶快休息去。”  
“别闹，本大爷在工作。”  
幸村夺过迹部的笔，按着肩膀推他起身：“呼啦呼啦，听话，睡觉去。睡不着我给你唱摇篮曲啊。”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部叹了口气：“我就在这里躺一会儿，你们安静一点就好。”  
书房放置的大沙发足够一个人休息，迹部脱掉外套在沙发上躺下。沙发上放了一件红色的运动服，也不知道是谁的，迹部本想直接扔了，想了想团成一团垫在脑后当枕头。衣服上带了很淡的烟草的味道，混合着葡萄的甜香，不是他习惯的香水味，但或许是太累了，闻着这味道，迹部居然很快就睡熟过去。  
幸村拿着手机对准迹部的睡脸拍，一边“啧啧”地感叹：“迹部大爷这华丽丽的睡相，要是拿去卖能赚多少钱呢。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“你别吵他。”  
幸村笑嘻嘻地收了手机，走到越前身后抓着他的耳朵：“你还怜香惜玉了是不。”  
“别闹，正打怪呢。”  
切原凑过来道：“越前，周末你们什么时候去看星星？”  
幸村笑着问道：“赤也也想去吗？”  
“是啊，老爸老妈他们去北海道度假，我回家没事干。”  
“这样啊，那越前是不是很高兴？”幸村说话的同时一直用手揪越前脑后的头发，越前瞪了他一眼，按住他的手握在掌心不让他动作。  
这么浓的醋味就算迟钝如切原也能感觉到了，他讪笑着道：“我只是开玩笑的，还是泡温泉比较舒服。”  
“你别理他，想去就去好了，可以带上你的朋友，天龙座的流星雨很难得，错过太可惜了。”  
切原小心翼翼地看了幸村一眼，弱弱地说道：“我可以带吃的。”  
幸村“噗嗤”笑出了声，摸摸切原的脑袋：“逗你的，当然要一起去看。至于迹部嘛，越前，你说我要不要下药呢？”  
越前露出一个坏笑：“你可以骗他压力过大会导致秃顶，他就一定会去了。”越前看向迹部：“像他这么自恋的人，一定——诶？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我的衣服！”越前发出低声的惨叫，伤心地看着自己的衣服被迹部当成枕头团成一团，后者在睡梦中翻了个身，脸舒适地蹭着那堆衣服。  
越前：“……”  
\--------

迹部从沉睡中醒来，盯着天花板好一会儿，才慢慢反应过来自己在哪儿，摸出手机看清时间心下震惊不已，他居然就这样睡着了。要知道之前就是靠安眠药也换不得一夜好眠。迹部抓抓头发，从沙发上爬起来，睡久了头有点晕，但是手脚却很舒服地发软发麻。环顾四周，越前和幸村已经离开了，桌上压着一张纸条，写明了集合去看流星雨的时间地点。迹部将纸条扔到一边，坐到桌子前准备继续工作，又停下笔。他迷迷糊糊地想起睡觉前他垫了件衣服，那件衣服上有很好闻的让他安心的味道。起身去到沙发前，但是沙发上什么东西也没有，迹部好笑地摇了摇头：一件衣服就能让他睡着，也太扯了，估计还是累到极限了。

 

度假村的计划提上会议，迹部进公司时间短，没有多少能用的人，加上有些人的明里暗里的刁难，他几乎到孤军奋战的地步。这一段的生活就是忙，每天会议室办公室连轴转，还得不时跑一趟现场，学校的功课也不能丢下，恨不得学会分身术变出几个迹部来。忙到极致，便靠着大量的咖啡维持清醒，精力透支到极限，头脑却无比清醒，每一个晚上他都是在床上空躺着，受不了就爬起来工作。这样的恶性循环，到了初步方案出炉的时候，迹部觉得自己就像一只行走中的僵尸。但不论怎么说，还是能够短暂地休息几天，迹部回家泡了个舒服的澡，在沙发上干坐了一会儿，想起幸村跟他提起地看流星雨的事情。既然大晚上睡不着，索性就去玩吧。想着，他打了个电话给幸村确定了时间。

第二天下午三点在山脚集合，迹部带上单反相机提前出发，结果到达目的地，只见到越前一个人。

“他们人呢？”

越前面无表情地道：“手冢训练时受了点伤，不二和乾去看他，切原被他父亲逼着去北海道，精市实验室出了问题，假期被取消了。”

“所以只有我和你？”

“有问题吗？”

“没……”迹部实际上不怎么愿意和越前独自待着，他和越前相处不多，也知道他不像看上去的那样难以接近。但是跟他在一起的时候，他的视线总会有意无意地落在他身上，这种感觉让他感到危险。

 

越前完全没有注意到迹部的尴尬，被狠狠放了鸽子，他正满肚子的火,见迹部慢吞吞的，越前一把拉过他：“快走，到山顶天要是暗了搭不好帐篷。”  
“帐篷？我们要在山上过夜吗？”

“流星雨要在凌晨，你想要露宿吗？”

迹部被越前扯着跌跌撞撞地上了车，越前这一次开的是一辆十分高大的越野车，宽敞的后座上已经堆满了东西，一架天文望远镜从一大堆包裹中露出一个镜头。

“装备很齐全嘛。”迹部没话找话，越前看了他一眼，视线落在迹部带来的相机上：“啊咧，这不是？这个相机上个星期才出，国内都还没有的，你怎么搞到手的？”

迹部有些诧异越前的兴致勃勃，他冷着脸唇角勾起，露出一个讽刺的笑：“我是暴发户，有钱什么买不到。”

越前：“……“

 

越前选择了天文台附近的小山作为观星地点，游人大多被吸引到天文台和另一座更高的山头，这座山上的人不多。越前把车停在山脚，背了行李准备徒步上车，迹部接过他的望远镜，道：“我来背吧。”

“你背得动？”

“切，如果是你这样的麻杆都能背上来，本大爷有什么不可以。”

越前挑起一条眉，不客气地把望远镜连着一部分的食品扔给了迹部。迹部慌忙接住，意想不到的重量让迹部膝盖一弯，踉跄两步靠在车上。越前大笑，朝迹部伸出手：“你还差得远呢，还是我来吧。”

迹部沉默地把背包整理好背上背：“我们走吧。”说着，率先朝山上走去。

越前看着迹部的背影，啧啧嘴，看起来很有趣啊。


	13. 第十三章

越前懒洋洋地躺在岩石上抽着烟，迹部在低一级的山路上艰难地爬行，步履蹒跚形状狼狈。越前承认他是故意的，从小接受的训练让他看似瘦削却比谁都有力量，背个望远镜上山对他不是什么难事，但一般人恐怕都会受不了，更何况是这个看上去就没吃过苦的大少爷。不过，既然要逞强嘛，总得受点教训。灭掉剩下的半支烟，越前爬起来搭帐篷。天气不怎么好，山间的雾水打湿了裤脚，有些怀疑今晚能不能看到流星雨。  
搭得差不多的时候，迹部总算气喘吁吁地爬了上来，一放下背包就瘫坐在地上，两腿明显地打着颤，越前强忍笑意把水杯扔给他。  
“喝吧。”  
喉咙像被火烧，迹部也顾不得形象了，打开杯盖就着吸管就喝，一口气大半瓶水见了底，呛得肺都疼了，迹部才缓过气，坐在那儿用衣袖擦汗，后知后觉地想起，一向有严重洁癖的自己居然会用别人的水杯。  
“要吃东西吗。”  
“现在不用，只是，有洗澡的地方吗？”迹部拎了拎领子，大汗过后，浑身黏糊糊的十分不舒服。  
越前翻了个白眼：“你可以去找找这山上有没有温泉。”说完却从袋子里刨出两瓶矿泉水：“给你擦擦，省着点用，我们的水不多。”迹部感激地看了他一眼，接过水跑到别的地方用纸巾沾着水擦身体。  
回来的时候越前也换了件衣服，坐在那儿摆弄他的摄像机。  
“你不把望远镜架起来？”  
越前皱起眉：“天气不怎么好，可能会下雨。”  
“什么？那我们不赶快下山？”  
“你慌什么，不是有帐篷吗，这里的地势平坦也有遮掩物，只要不是刮台风都没有问题。”  
迹部看了眼帐篷，咽了口口水，这个帐篷是单人型号的，两个大男人挤进去，怕是连睡都有困难吧。注意到迹部难看的脸色，越前迟疑地问道：“你不会是有幽闭恐惧症吧？”  
“怎么可能！”迹部大声反驳：“本大爷怎么会得这么不华丽的病。本大爷只是更喜欢享受自然罢了。”  
越前耸耸肩：“随便你，不过我要先睡一会儿。”说完他钻进帐篷，从里面拉上了锁。  
迹部瞪着紧闭的帐篷，无事可干地转了个圈，拿着相机到处乱拍。云一直没散开，到了晚上八九点的时候更是飘起了雨丝，迹部本以为小雨下下就停了，没想到突然之间就下大，他正在稍微下面的位置拍萤火，猝不及防被打了个湿透。冒着大雨赶回山上，越前拉开了帐篷，一脸讽刺地看着他。  
“把衣服脱了，进来。”他命令道。  
迹部：“……”为什么这种台词如此耳熟？  
尽管不愿意看他得意的脸，但雨下太大，迹部还是无奈脱掉衣服滚进去。越前拉上拉链，空间一下子变得狭小起来，越前打着呵欠把小薄毯扔给他，顾自躺好。  
“你不冷吗？”  
“我还穿着衣服。”越前没什么好脾气，但迹部却意外地不觉得难受，毕竟被人关心着总是开心的，他裹着毯子在越前身边躺下。雨点落在帐篷上铿铿作响，耳边是越前浅浅的呼吸，迹部变得局促起来，他小心地调整位置试图舒展手脚，脚趾碰到越前的小腿，立刻停下来不敢再动作。越前已经再次睡着了，他从刚才就没真正清醒。身体因为冷而蜷缩成一团，说是穿了睡衣，也不过薄薄一件汗衫罢了，迹部看着不忍，把自己的毯子分给他。越前自动往暖源凑，睡热了的胸膛贴着迹部的手臂。迹部立刻不动，僵直着身体，触感变得异常灵敏，他甚至能够感觉到越前手上的汗毛挨着皮肤带来刺痒的感觉。  
今晚还能睡着吗，迹部无语地盯着帐篷顶。  
或许是换了新环境，身边躺了陌生人，生理心理都极度疲惫的情况下，迹部还是清醒躺到下半夜，雨声似乎小了点，手腕上的夜光表告诉他已经快要两点了，要不要出去看看？迹部正要动作，耳边响起越前迷迷糊糊的声音：“你怎么还不睡。”  
“本大爷去看星星。”  
“早呢，我定了闹钟。”越前说着，侧过身手臂搁在迹部的胸口，慢吞吞地搂住：“嘘，睡吧。”他说着脑袋蹭了蹭迹部的脸再一次睡过去。  
迹部僵硬住，越前就像个小火炉，温暖从胸口传到身体四处，浅浅的呼吸喷在脸侧，痒得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，但迹部能够感觉到他的身体正在放松，感觉到温暖和安全，意识不受控制地迷糊起来。他犹豫地侧过身面对着越前，好闻的香味便包裹住他，他进入了梦乡……  
——————

“迹部，迹部！”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“到点了，快起来。”

迹部艰难地睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看到越前从帐篷外探进来一个脑袋。

“看星星吗？”  
“不是，是日出。”

迹部：“……”

 

迹部在越前的催促下爬出帐篷，天空还未透亮，淡青色的天边稀松地镶嵌着几颗残星。雨后的空气清凉中带着青草的香味，微风阵阵，吹在身上带来一丝凉意。迹部紧了紧衣服，走到越前身边，他正盘腿坐在一块岩石上调试相机。

 

“没看到流星雨吗？”  
“睡过头了。”越前耸耸肩，一副无所谓的样子。错过星星就看日出吗？真是随意。

“你很期待流星雨？”

迹部一愣，道：“不，只是，没有仔细看过。”

“以前跟着老哥他们去撒哈拉，晚上就有很漂亮的星星，那里到处都是沙子，天空在不远处的地方与沙漠相连，星星一颗一颗的很大，仿佛一伸手就能摘下来。”

“你去过沙漠？”  
“是啊，退赛后有一段时间不知道干什么，就跟着老哥还有一些朋友四处乱跑，还曾经走错路，跑到原始部落去。啊，开始了！”

 

说话间，一缕阳光破开万重乌云，迹部屏住了呼吸，和越前一样注视着天空，东方的旭日缓缓上升，红霞翻滚如潮涌，万丈光芒一扫先前的阴霾之气，然后，万鸟啼飞，大地重生。

 

 

“下一次你要去旅游的话，叫上我。”下山的时候迹部突然说道，越前露出一个诧异的表情，继而笑笑道：“可以啊。”

手机铃声突然响了起来，越前慌忙掏出来：“啊，是精市。喂 ，是我……”

迹部走在越前身边，听他和幸村讲电话，幸村不知道说了些什么，越前开心地笑了起来。迹部听着，心中微微酸涩，日出太美叫他一时忘乎所以，越前就算想要出去，也是希望和幸村在一起吧。

越前总算挂断了电话，露出一个无可奈何的笑，抱怨道：“那家伙把不能放假的气全撒在我身上了，要我跑到神奈川给他买面包。”

 

“你现在要直接去神奈川吗？”

“当然不会，不就是面包嘛，随便找家店就好。你有推荐吗？”

“本大爷有专门的甜点师，专门从法国请的。”

越前目瞪口呆，好半响才吐出几个字：“不愧是土豪。”

迹部露出一个贱贱的，欠扁的笑：“有钱是本大爷的错吗？”

越前：“……”

 

“所以，要去本大爷家用早餐吗？”

越前想了想，摇头道：“算了，我还是回去带精市去吃面吧，我们之前找到一家味道很好。”迹部得意的笑容一下子僵在脸上，满嘴的苦涩，仿佛吞咽下一个未成熟的果子。即使是世界最好的厨师精心烘焙的甜点，也比不上有人愿意陪着你吃一碗粗糙的面条。

下过雨的山间小路很难走，越前全神贯注，没有注意到迹部的表情，下山告别分开，迹部已经将情绪完美隐藏，目送他乘着越野车扬长而去。

 

或许，该叫回柳生？这样的念头一扫而过，便被迹部抛到脑后，回到家休息了一天，就得回到公司。度假村的方案通过，意味着铺天盖地的工作。迹部忙得脚不着地，根本没有心情去想这些。那天和越前所见的日出，仿佛是海市蜃楼梦一场。只是，每当半夜醒来再难以入睡的时候，迹部总会站到窗边，看着漆黑的夜空，期待着旭日东升的那一刻。

时间进入十二月，迹部依旧忙碌，夜夜被失眠折磨，但与此同时，他的付出总算得到回报，度假村正式投入建设，盛大的庆功宴也在迹部的别墅举行。


End file.
